Pieces Falling Together
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Andy has an emotional day at work and Sam is there for her.
1. Let it out

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. Two more days until a new episode!

* * *

It was a regular shift. Not surprisingly, Sam and Andy were partnered. Boyko had decided that Peck and Diaz made a good pair so the two of them were together. Nash was with Williams and Shaw was flying solo while Epstein covered the desk.

The last few days had been long and boring. Since the incident with Benny and Andy's breaking up with Luke, Sam had been nicer to her. It was as if he had more trust in her. He let her drive at least twice a week and was teaching her about the streets. It was not the typical cop material but she knew it would help her become a better cop. He had also told her that not coloring in the lines was sometimes how a cop became a better cop.

Andy was behind the wheel. Sam made her stop at a small coffee shop and bought coffee for the two of them. They drank their coffee in silence as she drove up and down the streets. She was just finishing her coffee when the radio blared.

The call was for shoplifting two blocks from them. Sam radioed in there location. As two other units responded, Andy moved to hit the sirens but Sam's hand stopped her. "Drive" he ordered. Once she moved her hand, he explained his reasons. "Two other units are on their way. If we don't alert the shoplifters, we might be able to get them trying to run when they hear the sirens." He pointed to a side alley, where the car would not be visible to the shoplifters.

They got out of the car and Sam pointed to the back. Andy nodded as he began making his way to the front of the store.

An employee hiding in the back let her in. He told her that it was one guy with a gun. She radioed the information in and then began to make her way through the storage room to the front of the store.

When she reached the aisles, she slowed down. She glanced down each aisle before silently running to the next aisle. She found the problem in the second to last aisle. The kid had a gun and was waving it wildly. Andy began making her way silently towards him. He had his back to her and she did not think he would turn around. She had almost reached him when he saw Sam. He panicked and pulled the trigger.

A young child screamed and went down. Sam got his hands around the shooter and threw him to the floor as Andy ran to the child. She pulled on gloves and began assessing the situation. Sam handcuffed the shooter to a pole and pulled the child's mother away so Andy could work.

Andy tried to save the child but the bullet had severed a major artery. The girl had died in her arms while they waited for the medics.

When the medics finally arrived, Sam pulled Andy aside. "Are you okay?"

Andy nodded, not trusting her voice.

* * *

They got back to the station and debriefed. When they finished she went into the women's locker room and sat down on one of the benches. She lost herself in her thoughts.

She had been sitting there for a while. She should have been able to save that child. Through the haze of pain for not being able to save the child, she heard the door open. Two people stood at the entrance but she ignored them and their whispered conversation.

"… Swarek, take her home."

"Why me?"

"Because you are her training officer and you know where she lives."

"But you're also one of the training officers!" He could not deny knowing where she lived. After the episode with the "bullet evidence", he had taken her home on a regular basis.

"Your next excuse is going to be that I am a female and so is she. Swarek, I spoke to Boyko. You've been with her most and someone needs to get her to talk about it."

"She said she was fine."

"She lied." Sam Swarek and Noelle Williams walked into the locker room. Andy, Sam is going to take you home." Noelle put an arm on Andy and pulled her up.

Sam steered Andy to his truck and opened the passenger door for her. When she was in the truck, he shut the door and walked to the driver's side.

He drove a few blocks and then pulled over. "McNally, talk to me."

She looked at him. "Is it always so hard?" the tears that had been threatening to spill since the child had died began to fall.

He looked at her and then undid his seatbelt, sliding closer to her and pulling her against him. "It doesn't get any easier. This is our job. We have to try to make it as safe as possible. People are going to die but it is okay to get emotional about it."

She nodded and pushed him away. "Can you take me home?" she whispered through her tears.

When they reached the apartment, Sam saw that she had cried herself to sleep. Making a split second decision, he parked the car. He dug through her bag to find her key and then gently lifted her out of the truck.

Andy woke as Sam set her on the couch. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be" he whispered.

Andy realized how close he was. Taking the plunge, she kissed him. He deepened it and eventually she had to pull away for breath.

Sam let go of her and bolted the front door. As he turned to her, she panicked. She wasn't ready for this.

He came to her and helped her up, leading her to the bedroom. "Relax" he told her, kissing her as he sank onto the bed. He broke the kiss and she laid her head on his chest. He stroked her hair, not saying anything as the tears began spilling again.

* * *

Andy woke in Sam's arms. She pushed herself up and looked at him. He smiled at her. "Feeling any better?"

"A little. Thank you."

Sam pulled her close. "Are you lying to me?"

"No" she whispered.

"Andy," he lifted her chin so she was looking directly into his eyes "I heard what you told Callaghan about your issues. I'm willing to play by your terms, whatever they may be."

Andy leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away (LONG moments later) she whispered "thank you".


	2. Coming together

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. Thank you to all of my reviewers: your reviews motivate me to continue writing.

Lucyc66: Thanks for the advice. The reason I wrote that is because at the end of Bullet Proof Andy said: "He was never a witness, he was always just evidence."

* * *

Andy looked at Sam. Suddenly she realized what time it was. "Sam, you need to go."

"Why?" he murmured, stroking her hair.

"What are people going to say if you show up in the same clothes? You know rookies and training officers are big no-nos."

Sam yawned. "Calm down. I have an extra pair of clothing in my bag."

She pulled away from him. "An extra pair of clothing?"

"Yeah. There was" he swallowed "an incident during my rookie year and since then I always carry around an extra pair of street clothes."

She moved closer to him and seductively whispered "tell me about it."

He chuckled. "No. And we need to get up if we are not going to be late."

He watched her walk to the bathroom before heading to her couch to grab his bag. He made a quick stop in the kitchen to boil water for coffee. Then he returned to the bedroom to wait for Andy.

As soon as the knob turned, he stood up. When the door opened and she stepped out, he pulled her close for a kiss. She returned the kiss with equal passion.

When they parted, he led her to the kitchen where they made coffee side by side. Suddenly Andy froze.

Sam looked at her, worry in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What are they going to say" she whispered.

"Who?"

"Everyone at the station if we walk in together."

Sam smiled. "No one will say anything. Noelle probably told everyone that she ordered me to take you home. No one will be surprised that I came this morning to make sure you were okay and then offered you a ride to work after you offered coffee." He motioned to the cup next to her. "Finish up rookie; I don't want to be late."

Andy smiled and finished making her coffee. Then the two of them headed down the stairs. "You think of everything don't you?"

Sam held the passenger side door of his car opened for her. "Nope, I make it up as I go along."

* * *

A.N. This story is complete but I will hopefully be posting another one soon that references this story as well as my story "Plumbing".


End file.
